


Always Tomorrow

by Phyrren (rainbeep)



Series: cockpit conversations [3]
Category: Star Wars: Edge of the Empire (Roleplaying Game), Star Wars: The Old Republic Era
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, is this gratuitous smut? yes., sometimes you gotta write a good dickin you know ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/Phyrren
Summary: “You paid for sex. Not to feel guilty. Fuck me like you wanted to, and we’ll be on our way, and I’ll never see you aga --”Three years post game, Arden meets Phyrrus again.





	Always Tomorrow

He didn’t recognize her, but she had him. 

He had been drinking all night, throwing money around that she wasn’t sure was legitimate. She had even approached him with one of his drinks, their eyes meeting and his lingering. But he hadn’t spoke, and neither had she. 

Her hair was shorter now, lime green, a shade that bloomed under the blue lights of the bar, and her tattoo on her leg was shielded by a thick band of fabric she wore to keep from being recognized by creeps. Seemed like it worked, she thought. 

He had put a hand on her hip, grasping at apron there, and his eyes had met hers once more when he slid a handful of credits into her pocket. He knew what he wanted, and she hadn’t _outgrown_ the ease of her body. 

It had been - three years? And she had been wiped from his memory that easily? She had spent months with his smell intoxicating and little more than her pajamas at the front of the ship, and she was so easily forgotten? 

“You know,” she said, her tone low, a rasp unused on him. Her toy voice, hollow and emotionless, beyond caring. “You look familiar.” 

She had teased him, years ago, about letting him bend her over the cockpit and enjoy the scenery together. He hadn’t taken her up on it, but the gazes they passed each other told of intent - unfulfilled, but there. 

“Do I?” he replied, lips on her ear, stubble on her cheek. Her hand had found his pants, nails caressing the bottom of his stomach and feeling the muscles become taut. 

“Mmhm.” His hand on her thigh - she grabbed his wrist, forcing him to pause. “The _garter_ stays on. I can’t be letting _boys_ recognize me by my birthmark.” And just like that, she was back to purring, hand sliding into the waistband of his pants. “I charge extra for aliens, you know. There’s only so much a human can take.” 

“I’m close enough, I’d say.” 

Her eyes rolled, and it was almost as if he heard it, a breath of laughter escaping. They disrobed, clothes hitting the floor. He didn’t require a lot of an appetizer, a few licks down his cock, tracing the map of the galaxy on the expanse between her breasts, before he grabbed her hips and hiked them up. 

She knew what he was here for, and she needed to let him have his go. But it didn’t stop the hiss that escaped, squirming in his grasp as he eased in. She had hit the nail on the head so many years ago when she had teased him: humanoid or not, he was built for another race entirely. She’d slept her way around the galaxy, but it’d been a while since she’d been speared by a race that was _larger_ than average. 

“ _Fuck_ , Phyrrus --” 

“Phyrrus?” 

Her breath hitched. Their eyes met, and fear clutched at her stomach. Her hands danced up his body, tangling in his hair and pulling him to her, lips skimming his throat. 

“I heard it outside.” 

“I never told you my name.” He had sobered, hands tight on her hips, his cock still barely within her. She rolled her hips, trying _anything_ to distract him, and with a surprised grunt he moved again, jerking his own hips into hers. 

“ _Fuck_! Human, my _ass_ ,” she bit out, teeth grinding. Already he had hit her womb, a sensation between an ache and a pressure, exhaling and trying to go limp in his grasp. She just had to endure this, and then they would -- 

“... Arden?” 

“No.” 

“Arden --” 

“ _No_.” Her tone was harsh against his throat, hand in his braids, voice hot in his ear. “That was years ago. I’m just doing what I’m _good_ at. Don’t - Phyrrus -- _No…_ ” 

His lips met her throat again, gentle. Fearful. Uncertain, withdrawn, a whole slew of emotions she didn’t want to feel. She turned her head away from him, the prickles in her eyes and the feeling in between her legs. 

“You _paid_ for sex. Not to feel _guilty_. Fuck me like you _wanted_ to, and we’ll be on our way, and I’ll never see you aga --” 

Like he _wanted_ to. His mouth bit into her throat, a surprised gasp coming from her being, before he began thrusting into her. It clicked: the want both of them had had before - _before_ \- when she had trusted him in the hospital and he had looked after her, when she would lounge in the cockpit and tease him about seeing the _stars_ together. 

Not that the stars would look much different, bent over their helm and his cock buried in her, but she thought they would.Her hands pulled his braids, mouth hungry and needing, pained noises escaping with every push into her. Arden bit down onto his lower lip and pulled, her heels digging into his back, and when she let go she saw the remnants of her tears on his cheek. 

Her eyebrows knit together and teeth grit with each rhythmic push, gasps in his ear and her nails in his skin. God, she never would’ve been able to be with him _years_ ago. Not in this way, her body too small to encompass him entirely, his head bulging inside her and distending her stomach. And even as she tried to fight him, his kisses and the hands on her breasts were too much, her muscles relaxing and her hisses turning into soft noises. 

Or they had, until he came. With erratic, fierce thrusts, she cried out, curses on her lips and his cock buried as deep as it could go. Was this what it would’ve been like, years ago? Him built too differently, his load thick and heavy and immediately oozing onto the sheets when he pulled out. 

“I charge more for aliens,” she rasped, body covered in sweat and his come all over her thighs. 

“We can figure out my tab when I’m through,” he said, his weight on her, breathing hitched. 

He kissed her jaw, just once, and for that moment - she missed him enough to not mind.


End file.
